List of Greene Street Characters
Puppet Characters Nestor-a big pigeon who walks around on two feet (puppeteered by Peter Linz) Larry Lightninground-a game show host who hosts several game shows including Name That Letter, he also works part time as a car salesman and talent agent (puppeteered by Rick Lyon) Mason-a purple grouch, he is cranky and misanthropic, however, deep down, he shows concern for who he considers "his friends" he also has a pet worm named Squiggly (puppeteered by David Rudman). Dilly-The sillier of the duo,also the lazier and more childlike half, he he has yellow skin and a green nose, he dresses more casual than Collin, usually wearing sweaters/t-shirts, his most iconic being a magenta and green striped one (puppeteered by Drew Massey) Collin-Dilly's roommate, the stuck up, more serious half of the duo, he owns the apartment they live in and pays, for most of the rent, he has blue skin and a red nose. In contrast to Dilly he is cleaner, well-groomed and wears a dark blue suit (puppeteered by Victor Yerrid) Kimmie-An imaginative, fun-loving, joyful female monster, similar in personality to Elmo, however she doesn't talk in the third-person (puppeteered by Julianne Buescher and occasionally Alice Dinnean) Charlie-A puppet who never talks and has the personality of Charlie Chaplin (puppeteered by Rick Lyon) Rockin' Ronnie- A rock star character who has a voice similar to that of George Michael however his overall appearance is based on a biker/greaser, he is green and has rust colored hair, and wears faded jeans, a black leather jacket w/a white shirt and black gloves, he is inspired by musicians such as Kid Rock (puppeteered by John Tartaglia and occasionally Victor Yerrid) His bandmates include: * Smooth Sam (performed by Peter Linz) * Groovy Gina (performed by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) * Jammin' Jack (performed by Rick Lyon) Fido- Greg Foley's cat who loves adventure and is friends with Kimmie (puppeteered by Tyler Bunch and occasionally Pam Arciero) Grandma "Granny" Oakley-A wise old lady and Kimmie's grandmother who gives Kimmie great advice (puppeteered by Jennifer Barnhart) Count Calcula-A vampire obsessed with math, and counting much like his inspiration, he is bluish-gray in color and has blond hair, unlike The Count he actually acts the way a vampire would (though he still likes going out in sunlight) (puppeteered by Drew Massey) Chrissy the Newt-A smart, easily flustered orange newt, with a high IQ, known for giving lectures and news reports, usually on really mundane topics that eventually go awry (puppeteered by Victor Yerrid) Jiffy-A brown monster similar to Grover who always tries to help people, even when they don't need it (puppeteered by Peter Linz) Philly Monster-A green monster similar to Cookie Monster, with an equally voracious appetite (puppeteered by Rick Lyon) Jenny Sunshine-A sweet, precocious, know-it-all girl, who tends to let her intelligence get the better of her, nonetheless, she is as her name implies "a bundle of sunshine" similar in appearance to Prairie Dawn, however unlike her she actually has a nose, brown hair and wears a dress with daisies, as well as glasses (puppeteered by Alice Dinnean) The Anybodies-Brightly colored blank puppet bodies and heads with interchangeable features, meant to serve the same function as the Anything Muppets/Whatnots. In the first episode several appeared as a family consisting of: * Mom * Dad * Kyle * Klara * Uncle * Aunt Guy Fox-A fox named after the infamous historical revolutionary figure, like his namesake he wears the trademark mask (puppeteered by Dave Chapman) Shapenstein-A parody of Dr. Frankenstein meant to teach children about shapes (puppeteered by Matt Vogel) Madison-Another female monster, slightly older than Kimmie, presumably in her teen-young adult years (puppeteered by Stephanie D'Abruzzo and occasionally Alice Dinnean) Dolly-A dragon, who is Kimmie's imaginary friend (puppeteered by Pam Arciero) Charles Knockout - A famed wrestler who despite his strength is kinda cowardly (puppeteered by Matt Vogel) Jefferson Thomas-An homage to Roosevelt Franklin,being that his name is a reversal of Thomas Jefferson (puppeteered by Peter Linz, voiced by Xavier Mosley) Mr. Mulligan-A grumpy old man similar to Grover's customer Mr. Johnson (puppeteered by Matt Vogel) Cornell-Madison's boyfriend, despite not being the same species they love each other regardless, also a college graduate, apparently went to the same college as Chrissy (puppeteered by John Tartaglia) Human Characters Xavier Mosley- A veterinarian (played by Xavier Mosley) Diana Mosley-Xavier's wife, A schoolteacher and social worker (played by Dynasti Noble) Donaldo Cardoso-A librarian who immigrated from Portugal (played by Donaldo Carreiro) Glendy Cardoso-Don's wife, an artist (played by Glendy Vasquez) Mr. Nelson (played by Ethan Nelson)-The owner of Nelson's Place, he died of an anxiety attack sometime later on during the show, he was replaced by his nephew Martin. Greg Foley (played by Nolan Massey)-An actor whose name is inspired by Chris Farley's character Matt Foley, his energetic, frenetic acting style is inspired by Robin Williams Amanda Foley (played by Jennifer Alice Williams)-Greg's wife, she was with him before he moved to Wikian Way, but eventually decides to move there to be closer to him Alfonzo Diseri (also played by Nolan Massey)-A clumsy, Italian man, who also works as a school teacher, he speaks in a really fast manner, that coupled with his accent, sometimes makes him hard to understand, the character is inspired by the teacher portrayed by Adriano Celentano in the song "Prisencolinensinainciusol" Professor How (played by Dillon Rhodes) - An inter-dimensional time traveler who faces various obstacles each starting with a different letter of the alphabet, in later segments the episodes go from teaching about individual letters to combinations of letters Martin Nelson-Mr. Nelson's nephew who took over after Mr. Nelson died (played by Iago Luiz Matos de Lima) James Dixon-The superintendent of Wikian Way (played by Christopher Haye)